Return to Valencia Island!
'''Return to Valencia! is the eighteenth episode of the fourth season of Adventures In Kanto. Plot The story starts, with Scott and Jill arriving back at Valencia Island, grass-covered and with Professor Ivy, Oak, and Charity, Hope, and Faith, the triplets, stand at the dock, waving at Scott and Jill. Scott and Jill begin waving back, and they suddenly arrive at the island, and jump into the sand, returning Kabutops to its ball. Scott: Professor Oak! Professor Ivy! Hiii!! Bulbasaur: Bulba!! The Triplets: JILL AND SCOTT ARE BACK! YAAY! The Professors walk over to Scott and Jill, smiling with their hands in their pockets. Professor Ivy: Welcome back! Jill: Glad to be back! This place is just one of the best islands in the Orange Archipelago, I would easily come back! Professor Oak: Seth and Jill, how are you two doing? Scott: Er, it's Scott... Professor Oak: Oh, right! Jill: I'm just fine! Scott: Me too! Professor Oak: Glad to hear! Jill: So, why did you guys call us here? Professor Ivy: Well, why don't you come with us to the lab, it'll be much easier to chat there. Jill: Alright! Professor Oak: Also Scott, you have some friends waiting for you at the lab! Scott: I do!? Professor Oak: Yep, they're pretty eager to see you. Just you wait! The Professers lead Scott and Jill back to the Lab, where Eevee and Kadabra are standing there, waiting for Scott. As Scott enters, Eevee runs into Scott's arms, and Kadabra quickly begins hugging its trainer, as Scott begins laughing. Scott: Eevee! Kadabra! I missed you guys! Eevee: Eev!! Eeveee! Professor Oak: Yep, they've been here since I got here. All the Pokemon that have been trasfered to my lab have instead been transfered here, since nobody is actually at the lab right now! Scott: Cool! Professor Oak: Oh, and I belive you're forgetting somebody! Scott: What? Who? Professor Oak leaves the room, quickly coming back with a Paras in his hand, as the Paras nerviously looks up at Scott, quietly rubbing its legs together. Scott: Paras! Oh, I forgot I caught a Paras! Paras: .....Para? Scott: Oh no I don't mean it like that, I just- Oh whatever, come here! Scott grabs onto his Paras, and begins holding the Pokemon, who is clearly nervous. Professor Ivy: Scott, are you Pokemon hungry? Scott: Sure are! They haven't had a proper meal in ages! Professor Ivy: Then send them out! We've got enough food for everybody! Scott: Ok! Scott and Jill both release all of their Pokemon from their Poke Balls, as the room fills with Pokemon, all happy to see each other once again, while Professor Ivy glances back at the triplets. Professor Ivy: Girls, would you mind escorting these Pokemon outside to where the food is? The Triplets: OF COURSE PROFESSOR, ANYTHING YOU SAY! The Triplets begin leading the Pokemon outside, leaving the Professors, Scott and Jill, to talk in private. Professor Ivy: Scott, how's the Orange League doing so far? Scott: Oh, it's going great! I've beaten all the Gym's, we're actually heading to the Champion right after this! Professor Ivy: Impressive! I wish you luck! Scott: Thanks! Professor Oak: So, we wanted to inform you that we think we've come to a conclusion on our research. Jill: Really? That's great! Professor Ivy: Yes, we've discovered that the appearance of a Pokemon CAN depend on their diet and location. Professor Oak: Yeah, and since the research is done, I am free to return to my own lab! Jill: Great! Will you be going to his lab too, Professor Ivy? Professor Ivy: No, I am going to stay here and see if I can change the diet and habitat of a Pokemon and try to make some new Pokemon color variations! Scott: Really? Cool!! Professor Ivy: I suppose it is "cool". Now, since I assume you wouldn't want to be brought back to your hometown now, would you like us to take you after the Orange League? Scott: Uh.. Jill: Yeah, could you!? Professor Ivy: Oh of course! We saw you get here on your Kabutops, we'd hate for you to have to ride your Pokemon all the way back, that's far too long of a ride! Jill: Thanks, you awfully kind! Professor Ivy: Oh nonsense, we're glad to! Besides, we only- Suddenly, a loud crashing sound is hear outside, followed by loud screams from the triplets. The Triplets: IVVYYYYYY!!! Professor Ivy: What was that!? Quick, outside! The four of them jump out of their seats, and quickly run outside, quickly seeing the unmissable disaster. Flames roar around the area, climbing up the top of a collapsed telephone wire, with the flames quickly spreading throughout the rest of the grassy island. Professor Ivy: What happend!? Hope: W-Well, we were just gonna feed the Pokemon- Charity: Then when we find to feed that Electabuzz, it just attacked us! Faith: It launched a Thunder attack at the Power line, and it just... It just bursts! A tree is head snapping, and flame-engulfed tree quickly begins falling straight in the direction of Professor Ivy. Scott: Ivy, LOOK OUT! Scott leaps forward, pushing Professor Ivy away, as the tree lands right behind the boy, separating him from Jill and Professor Oak, and causing even more Pokemon to panic and run around. Scott gets up, looking at the lady, and quickly helps her up to her feet. Silently look at each other, Ivy quickly notices panic coming to Scott. Scott: We just.... We need to find the Pokemon!! Professor Ivy: Calm down! Scott: BULBASAUR!? EEVEE!? WHERE ARE YOU!? Professor Ivy: Scott, you need to CALM DOWN! Scott quickly begins pacing around, panting heavily. Professor Ivy: Ok, it's the smoke. We just need to get you away from the smoke! Suddenly, Scott bolts away from Professor Ivy, running into the line of fire. Professor Ivy: SCOTT! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? The perspective quickly shifts to Jill's point of view, with a frightened Rattata running past her and Professor Oak. Oak: Jill, are you ok? Jill: I'm fine, but Scott... I just heard him... He sounds scared! Professor Oak: Don't worry. We just need to get all the Pokemon back inside where it's safe! Jill: Yeah, you're right. Professor Oak: Just.... We just need to calm then down. Several Paras begin running towards them, as the two begin calming then down, as the perspective changes back to Scott, leaping over a patch of burning grass. Scott: Bulbasaur!? Bulbasaur!? A moan is heard nearby, as Scott looks around, seeing his physically weak Bulbasaur, wheezing from the smokeby a burning tree, with ashes smeared on its body. Bulbasaur: ...Bul...Bulba.... Scott: Bulbasaur! Scott dives towards the flames, and quickly picks up his injured Pokemon, holding it tightly. Scott: It's ok, Bulbasaur. You're with me now. Scott begins hugging the Pokemon tightly, but quickly feels a severe pain in his arm, and he quickly glances at the unplesant feeling, as he notices a large red mark, burned from the hot flames. He is soon interrupted by a sound up above, and he looks up, seeing his Farfetch'd flying above the smoke, looking down at his Trainer. Scott: Farfetch'd! I'm so glad you're alright! Farfetch'd: Farrrr! Scott: Farfetch'd, fly away somewhere else! It's not safe here. Fly to the beach! If we don't come back... Then just... Nevermind... Just go! Go Farfetch'd! Farfetch'd hesitates, but then quickly listens to its trainer and soars off into the distance, as the scene changes perspective once more, now focusing on a yellow Pokemon, crunched up into a ball, and crying. The Pokemon is in a state of shock. A Flashback is initiated, showing the Pokemon to be Scott's Electabuzz. The Pokemon is smiling, as three baby Electabuzz run around him, laughing. Quickly, the Pokemon feels a tug at his tail, and he turns around to see a fourth child pulling on his tail, and Electabuzz brings his attention to the young once. The Young one attempts to launch a Thunderbolt attack, only to simply launch a small spark out of its tiny little head. Laughing, Electabuzz shows the young one how its done, and he launches his true power into a giant bolt of electric energy, shooting off into the distance. This quickly catches the attention of the other young Electabuzz, and the four of them gather around Electabuzz, excitedly. Now showing off, Electabuzz begins a light show of attacks, first with a Thunder Shock attack, and quickly followed by a Discharge attack. However, the attacks lead to disaster, as the electricity hits the surrounding trees with enough energy to start a fire, and that's exactly what it does. The fire quickly spreads to the bottom of the trees, then the grass at the ground. Electabuzz freezes, not sure what to do, with the flames reflecting off his eyes as the young ones flee in terror. The flashback quickly fades, with an almost identical image of the island with flames around it. Electabuzz screams as his body becomes fueled with hated, and the Pokemon quickly begins launching Thunderbolt attacks and nearby trees, causing nothing but more flames. Nearby, Eevee and Growlithe hide patiently in a hole in the ground dug by the two of them, allowing them to escape the smoke. Seeing the flashing lights, the two grow suspicious, and peek out the hole. They both become outraged at the sight of Electabuzz burning more of the island, and the both of them leap out of the hole and attempt to stop the Pokemon. Eevee yells at Electabuzz, only to be answered by a jolt of Thunder shot straight at them. Luckily, Growlithe and Eevee dodge the attack, but it quickly angers Growlithe. Growlithe launches its own attack at Electabuzz, a Flamethrower attack, trying to knock some sense into him. At the sight of the flames headed in his direction, Electabuzz ducks in terror, as the attack quickly passes him and fades. Electabuzz jumps up to its feet as even more anger runs through its body, and it quickly thrusts out its chest, and launches a massive beam of electricity out of its chest, striking Growlithe, knocking him back. This triggers a fight, and the two Pokemon begin attacking each other. Worried, Eevee quickly gets in the middle of them, trying to persuade them to stop fighting. Eevee pleads for them to stop, as Growlithe and Electabuzz glare at each other. Eventually, Growlithe listens to Eevee's pleads, and it lends it focus back to the Island, as the two of them run away, Electabuzz staying behind, and continuing his attack at the trees. The scene shifts back into the point of view of Jill, who begins scooping up fleeing Venonat, as Professor Oak attracts Butterfree and Pidgey to fly in their direction, with the Triplets marking off a notebook every time they get a Pokemon inside. Professor Oak: Pidgeeyy! Come here! It's safe! Three Pidgey fly inside, followed by a Butterfree, as Jill sets the Venonat on the ground, free to run inside. Charity: Ok, so that's a total of 9 Pidgey- Faith: And that adds to the 6 Butterfree- Hope: And 12 Venonat! Professor Oak: And that only leaves 3 Pokemon left! Jill: That's great news! We might get through this without a single loss! Professor Ivy walks out with her arms crossed and a nervous look on her face. Professor Ivy: Any sign on Scott? Jill: Sadly no... We haven't seen either him or his Pokemon... Professor Oak: Are you sure about that? Jill: Yeah.. What do you mean? Professor Oak points at the sky, showing a Pidgey flying in their direction, followed by Scott's Farfetch'd. Jill: It's his Farfetch'd! The Pidgey quickly lands by Jill, its body glowing white, as it quickly morphs into its original form, a purple blob of Ditto, Farfetch'd landing close by. Jill: Great job Ditto, you actually found him! Ditto: Dit! Jill: Farfetch'd, is Scott close by? Farfetch'd looks down and shakes his head. Jill: Oh... Well, get inside. It's safe in there. Farfetch'd and Ditto get inside, where Jill's other Pokemon await. Jill: So.. There's 3 Pokemon left? Faith: Yeah, three ODDISH to be exact. Jill: Oh no, Grass-types stuck in there are NOT good... Wait a second! Jill leans forward, looking at something in the distance. Jill: That's them! Over there! As Jill notices three small Oddish in the distance, she quickly begins chasing after them. Professor Oak: Jill, WAIT! Jill ignores Oak's call, and continues running after the Oddish, getting there in almost no time. She picks up the Oddish, and begins walking back. Jill: See? No problem at a- Suddenly, Jill hears the sound of a branch breaking, and she turns to her left to see a giant tree, engulfed with flames, suddenly breaking, and the tree begins falling in her direction. Jill becomes stricken with fear, and she screams and closes her eyes. Suddenly, two vines fling out into the open, wrapping themselves around the burning tree. Jill opens her eyes, and is shocked to see vines of Bulbasaur wrapped around the tree, with Scott holding onto the Pokemon and pulling. Bulbasaur: BULBAAAAAAAAAHH!! Scott: I KNOW IT HURTS, BUT KEEP GOING! Scott pulls even harder, but he isn't strong enough to stop the tree, and it begins pulling him forward. Scott: No... No!! Suddenly, Scott feels the tree leaning back his direction. Surprised, he turns around and sees Growlithe, Eevee, Squirtle, Paras and Octillery, all holding holding onto Scott and pulling themselves. Scott: ...Guys! You're here! Bulbasaur: BULBAAA!!! Bulbasaur, overwhelmed with pain as the fires burn into his vines, can no longer bear it, and releases his vines from the tree, causing it to fall towards Jill once again. Scott: NO! Jill falls to the ground as she begins feeling the heat of the tree, when it suddenly freezes in midair, surrounded in a purple glow. Kadabra emerges from the distance with its eyes glowing red, and with its Psychic powers it throws the tree into the distance, followed by a splashing sound. Relieved, Jill gets up. Jill: Scott, you're back! Scott: Yeah... Jill smiles, and quickly runs back over to Professor Ivy, handing her the Oddish. Jill: One, two, and three! That's all of them! Professor Ivy: Great! They're all safe! That's the best news yet! Charity: But... The Island is still ruined... What are we going to do? Jill: It may be destroyed, but we can stop it from getting worse! Scott, you with me? Scott: YEAH! Jill and Scott step outside with their Pokemon, as the flames roar in front of their faces. Jill: ... NOW! Scott: SQUIRTLE, OCTILLERY, HYDRO PUMP AND WATER GUN! Jill: PORYGON, RAIN DANCE! Squirtle and Octillery stand by each other, and fire blasts of water out of their mouths towards the fire, as Porygon releases a beam of white energy into the sky, causing it to rain, and doubling the effects of the Water attacks. Scott: And for the rest of you, do whatever you can to help! Bulbasaur, with me! Scott runs off into the distance in search for something, as Eevee, Farfetch'd and Kabutops pitch in with Sand Attack, and with Ditto transforming into Octillery to help with Hydro Pump. Scott guides Bulbasaur to a far off place on the island, where a soaked Electabuzz is found, arms covered in a coat of electricity, punching a completely burned tree. Scott: Electabuzz... Just stop... Completely out of energy, Electabuzz looks at his trainer, his eyes surrounded in red marks. The Pokemon falls to its knees, tears still in its eyes. Scott: It's okay, Electabuzz... Scott walks up to the Pokemon, and holds its ball right up against it, as it gets sucked in. Scott: I tell you Bulbasaur... Something bad happened to that Electabuzz, I just don't know what. Scott shrugs, and quickly walks back to the lab, the rain taking care of most of the small flames. When he arrives, he notices that the island is completely free of flames. Scott: We did it, Jill. Jill: Yeah, but the island is still.... Well, this... Professor Ivy: You're right. It'll just... have to regrow. But... Until then, The Pokemon will just have to adapt to their new envinment. Jill: It's sad that the trees are gone.. They've probably been here for several decades, and it'll take decades for them to grow the size they were before. Scott: Guys, i'd just like to apolgize... It's my fault that Electabuzz did this. Professor Ivy: Well, it doesn't really matter now, does it. Scott: Um, I suppose not.. The grey clouds begin clearing, as sun shines over the island, showing the islands burned and empty features as Professor Ivy sighs. Professor Ivy: Well... At least the change in habitat could possibly change their appearance... Jill: You know Professor, I could stay and help you make it the way it used to be... Professor Ivy: You know what.....NO! Jill: ..Pardon? Professor Ivy: You are going to go with Scott to Pummelo Island, and he his going to battle Drake, and Scott is gonna win! Am I understood? Jill: Um, I don't actually understand... Professor Ivy: The only reason you came to the islands was to battle him! I'm not gonna interupt that just for a silly little fire! Fires happen all the time, but This.. THIS is a once in a life time opportunity! Jill: Um.. Yes, I understand... But- Professor Ivy: Well? What are you waiting for? Jill: You mean NOW? Professor Ivy: YES! They don't have all day! Go, hurry! Jill: Um... Okay! Scott, let's go! Scott grins, and he quickly returns four of his Pokemon to their ball letting Bulbasaur and Eevee stay out of their balls, and leaving Paras, Farfetch'd, and Squirtle at the Lab. Jill returns her Pokemon as well, only leaving Kabutops out. Professor Ivy: Go, go! I insist! Professor Ivy smiles at the two, both getting onto Kabutops, and ready to sail away. Scott: Well... Bye! Jill commands Kabutops to go, and the Pokemon quickly begins swimming with Scott and Jill waving back at the Professors and Triplets, as they wave back in response. Professor Oak: Whoa, Ivy. What was that about? Professor Ivy: They're just kids.. They don't need to be brought up into this mess. They are supposed to have fun, and that's exactly what I let them have. The Professors turn around and head back to the lab, as the Triplets quickly follow as the screen fades to black, ending. Category:Episodes